1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to alternative energy systems, and particularly to a rail mounted wind turbine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wind energy can offer many advantages in the field of alternative energy because the source of energy is wind, a relatively clean and unlimited source. An advantage of wind energy can include the lack of reliance on limited resources like fossil fuels, such as coal or natural gas, for example. Further, wind turbines that are generally used in the production of energy from wind generally don't produce certain emissions that are associated with the combustion of fossil fuels that occurs from other types of energy production, like oil energy production.
One possible disadvantage of wind energy is that the placement of wind turbines can be considered obstructive or unsightly in certain regions, or that the placement of wind turbines takes up useful resources, such as land. Another possible disadvantage with wind energy is that wind can be unpredictable, making accurate placement of wind turbines for optimum wind interaction possibly difficult to determine and/or obtain.
Therefore, it is desirable for a wind turbine to be capable of placement in an area that is generally not obstructive, an area in which useful resources are not taken up and further in an area in which the wind turbine can optimally interact with the wind.
Thus, a rail mounted wind turbine addressing the aforementioned problems is desired.